


Что угодно, лишь бы не это

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Implied/Ambiguous Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гари появляется на пороге у Джейми спустя год и одиннадцать месяцев с начала апокалипсиса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что угодно, лишь бы не это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything That Isn't This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968706) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



> Переведено для команды Football RPF на ЗФБ-2016 на diary.ru. За бетинг кланяюсь в ноги [Ampaseh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh) и [Petro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/).

Выражение лица Карры, когда он открывает дверь, — это что-то. Уголок рта подёргивается, и венка на лбу начинает пульсировать, едва заметно. 

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга. Небо затянуто облаками — не редкость в этом городе. Издалека ветер доносит отголоски сирен. 

— Так что, впустишь меня? — наконец произносит Гари. Джейми молча смотрит на него ещё мгновение, и Гари чувствует тонкий укол страха, ну почти. Он может отказать. У него нет причин соглашаться. 

Джейми пожимает плечами и открывает дверь пошире. Похоже, правила полудружбы работают даже во время конца света. 

***

— Ну... — неловко начинает Джейми.

Они сидят у него в гостиной. Когда-то она была просторной, но сейчас, тихая и сумрачная, больше напоминает склеп.

— Ты один? — спрашивает Джейми. 

— Да. Остальные в больнице, — отвечает Гари. _В больнице_. «Есть разница», — вновь напоминает он сам себе, словно талисмана касается. — Ты тоже один?

— Ну да, — чешет в затылке Джейми

Откашлявшись, Гари решается:

— Я бы остался. Ненадолго. Если можно. 

— Ладно, — говорит Джейми, уставившись в пол. — Разгребу для тебя комнату. 

— Серьезно? — Гари начинает улыбаться. — Вот так просто? И никаких вопросов? 

Джейми поднимает слегка удивлённый взгляд:

— Чего?

— Привет, я Гари Невилл, — напоминает Гари.

Он и не надеется, что Джейми захватит наживку, но тот медленно расплывается в ухмылке.

— Не так уж ты и плох, — нехотя признает он, и Гари смеется над его ворчливым тоном.

— Не так уж ты и плох, — передразнивает он, повышая голос на две октавы и выдавая худшую имитацию скаузерского акцента. Джейми закатывает глаза. — Не так уж ты и плох для мудака из Манчестера, Гари. 

— Заметь, ты сам это сказал, Невилл, — произносит Джейми, вставая с дивана. Проходя мимо Гари, он хлопает его по плечу. — Голодный? 

— Чего ты там говоришь? — теперь, когда они встали на старые рельсы, Гари уже не в силах остановиться. Подколки выходят неуклюжими, но их манера общения, до боли знакомая, словно возвращает в прошлое. — Я услышал только какой-то бубнёж. 

Джейми через плечо показывает ему средний палец, но Гари слышит сдавленный смешок.

***

Джейми кратко пересказывает ему ситуацию в Ливерпуле — всё практически так же, как в Манчестере. После первоначальной волны паники город погрузился в летаргический сон. Да, конечно, кто-то где-то работает над созданием лекарства. Да, конечно, люди могут проснуться в любой момент. 

Дни тянутся и не движутся с места. До сих пор есть электричество и проточная вода. В паре супермаркетов в центре всё ещё можно достать свежие фрукты и овощи. Даже странно, насколько нормальным кажется всё вокруг — кроме тишины на улице Джейми. Все его соседи либо уснули, либо уехали. 

После обеда они едут в магазин — на велосипедах, хотя Гари и кивает на свою машину у гаража. Джейми пожимает плечами: «Зачем тратить бензин». 

Гари не спрашивает, а зачем его экономить. Странно ехать по тихим улицам, где вдоль обочин стоят автомобили со спущенными шинами. За всю дорогу им встречаются только трое: женщина с младенцем на руках и маленький мальчик, которого она тянет за собой. Мальчик оборачивается и с любопытством смотрит на них своими огромными, широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Гари отводит взгляд, крутит педали и фокусируется на Джейми перед собой: на его напряженных плечах и остром изгибе локтей. 

***

Джейми покупает много кофе. Гари никогда не был любителем кофе, даже после начала эпидемии — он просто не видел смысла в том, чтобы бодрствовать, оттягивая неизбежное. Облокотившись на кухонный стол, он смотрит, как Джейми пытается победить френч-пресс.

— Ну и дерьмовый же кофе ты делаешь, Каррагер, — заключает Гари.

— Да ладно? Дерьмовый, значит? — закатывает глаза Джейми. — Может, сам тогда попробуешь? Гари выхватывает у него из рук чайник: он тысячу раз видел, как это делает Эмма. 

— А смысл?.. — спрашивает он, поддерживая разговор.

— Каждый день, знаешь ли, может оказаться последним, — тихим голосом отвечает Джейми.

Гари разливает кофе по чашкам, не в силах отогнать от себя воспоминания обо всех ночах, когда он лежал без сна и смотрел в потолок, думая: «Что, если». Что, если. Что, если. А на следующее утро он просыпался. 

Он до сих пор просыпается. Вопрос лишь в том, есть ли в этом какой-нибудь смысл. Он медленно отпивает из чашки, наблюдая за тем, как Джейми кладёт в свой кофе очередную ложку сахара с горкой. 

 

— Слышал, говорят, в Австралии это всё медленнее? — невзначай роняет Гари, бегло осматривая книжные полки Джейми. Он выбирает книгу наугад, достаёт её и пролистывает, не заостряя внимание ни на чём. 

— Ну да, ну да! — раздраженно фыркает Джейми. — Чего только ни говорят. 

— Что думаешь? Ещё остались те, кто согласится поднять в воздух самолёт? 

— А как ты себе это представляешь? Заявиться с охапкой денег и попроситься на борт? — Джейми глядит на него, прищурившись, и почти смеется.

Гари сохраняет каменное лицо.

— Заявиться и надеяться, что этот человек — фанат «Юнайтед».

— А что, если он болеет за «Ливерпуль» и возьмёт с собой меня? 

Гари в ответ закатывает глаза. 

— А если он вообще болеет за какой-нибудь «Вест Хэм»? — подскакивает на диване Джейми. — Тогда на хрена вообще садиться к нему в самолёт?

Джейми заливается смехом, а Гари прячет улыбку за книжной обложкой. 

 

Они читают, пока Гари не начинает зевать. Он не может сдержаться — уже почти рассвело. Джейми поднимает глаза от очередной страницы и встает, отбросив книгу в сторону. 

— По комнатам? 

— Ага, — соглашается Гари, потягиваясь. В шее что-то странновато щёлкает, а веки словно налиты свинцом, и сон почти кажется чем-то хорошим. Они идут на второй этаж, и Джейми провожает его в спальню — единственная кровать застелена чистым бельем, другой мебели нет.

— Ну. Приятных снов, Невилл, — бросает Джейми из дверного проёма каким-то чужим голосом. 

— Спокойной ночи, — хрипло отвечает Гари: ком в горле мешает. Что, если это его последние слова? 

Он ложится в постель, не выключая свет, и разглядывает потолок в тусклом свете лампы, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. Он моргает, сам не замечая, как постепенно его веки слипаются, а вокруг остается лишь благословенная темнота.

***

Гари просыпается и жадно втягивает воздух — как человек, едва вынырнувший из глубины океана. В первое мгновение, короткое и яркое, он не понимает, где находится, но затем воспоминания накрывают его. Дом Карры. Ливерпуль. 

Комната, где он спал, — одна из трёх на этом этаже. Из окна видно лужайку и пустой бассейн, в углу которого куча пожухлых листьев. В лучах полуденного солнца, проникающих сквозь занавески, вчерашние страхи кажутся пустяком. Гари зевает. «Я всё еще здесь», — думает он, и от этой мысли сердце бьется быстрее, но лишь пару секунд. Он вылезает из постели и спускается вниз.  
Джейми нигде нет, а на столе лежит записка: «Если ты это читаешь, то ты всё ещё не уснул. Поздравляю. Ушел на работу, вернусь позже». 

Дома почти нечем заняться, а бродить по комнатам без Джейми кажется вторжением на личную территорию. Он уже был здесь раз или два, но лишь на несколько минут, и не дальше гостиной.  
Какое-то время он читает, пока тишина не начинает действовать на нервы, выгоняя из дома. Гари оставляет дверь незапертой и отправляется вниз по улице. 

Дом Джейми похож на остальные вокруг: окружённый высоким забором, будто скрывающийся от чужих глаз. Может, в центре больше людей? Есть ли смысл туда идти? Гари взвешивает свои шансы быть оплёванным, если кто-то его узнает: Ливерпуль всегда останется Ливерпулем, даже посреди апокалипсиса. 

В итоге он доходит только до конца улицы. Там забор, а за ним какой-то комплекс построек — похоже на школу или тренировочный центр. За изгородью виднеется поле с воротами, сетка на обоих изорвана. 

Обхватив стальные прутья, Гари разглядывает заброшенное поле. Так глупо — скучать по футболу, когда забыты более важные вещи. Опера — хотя, может, она ещё где-то идёт. Свинг. Тайская кухня. Да что угодно, всё, по чему скучают люди. Он смотрит на рваную сетку и инстинктивно скучает по футболу. Вид поля напоминает ему о днях в академии, а дни в академии всегда напоминают о Бексе.  
Бекс ушёл одним из первых. Гари много раз перечитывал его последнее сообщение, пока ещё заряжал телефон. Потом сигнал стал постоянно пропадать, да и людей, которым можно было позвонить, не осталось.

«Буду в Лондоне в следующем месяце, встретимся?» 

Следующий месяц стал прошлым месяцем, а затем и прошлым годом. У Гари до сих пор саднит в груди, это словно напоминание о пережитой боли. Бекс не умер. В последнее время приходится твердить себе это очень часто. Никто из них не умер.

*** 

Сначала вообще казалось, что всё это неправда. Так, отдельно взятые случаи по миру, как с птичьим гриппом, эболой или чем-то подобным. Но за две недели стало понятно, что дело серьёзное: всё развивалось слишком быстро, и никто не знал, что с этим делать. В конце марта «Манчестер Юнайтед» лидировал в таблице, оторвавшись на пять очков от «Челси», а к апрелю Премьер-лиги уже не стало, и о футболе больше никто не говорил. Когда Гари в последний раз был на «Олд Траффорд», пчёлы громко жужжали над огромным полем одуванчиков, которое некогда было безупречно ухоженным газоном.

*** 

Всё стало реальным, когда Фил перестал отвечать на сообщения. Гари приехал в больницу сразу же, как ему позвонили, сидел в палате и смотрел на своего спящего брата. Веки Фила подрагивали, словно в фазе быстрого сна, и пальцы изредка шевелились. Но в основном он лежал неподвижно, такой безмятежный, и лишь линия кардиограммы на мониторе поднималась и опускалась, поднималась и опускалась. Что-то вроде комы, говорили врачи. Как эпидемия гриппа, вот только единственным симптомом у всех заразившихся был глубокий сон. Первых пациентов пытались вылечить жёсткими методами: электрошоковой терапией, инъекциями адреналина. Ничто не сработало. Все заражённые засыпали и больше не просыпались.

***

Вслед за Филом ушёл, конечно же, Бекс. Тогда это ещё было поводом для кричащих заголовков. Он смотрел по телевизору на Викторию, державшую за руки Ромео и Бруклина: лицо спокойное, безупречно накрашенное, и лишь глаза чуть покраснели. А потом ушли и все остальные. Каждый день новое имя. Газеты публиковали длинные списки уснувших. Взволнованная Эмма спрашивала его, не лучше ли уехать из Манчестера — может, перебраться куда-нибудь в глушь. Гари думал об этом, но все мысли сводились к одной: от этого нельзя было убежать. Они ложились спать в привычное время и просыпались по утрам, и девочки шли в школу. 

Сейчас Гари думает, что, наверное, должен был увезти их. Куда угодно. Сделать хоть что-то, а не сидеть сложа руки и ждать лекарства. Тогда было уже слишком поздно, но мысль греет его до сих пор: они вчетвером могли бы каким-нибудь чудом спастись и жить счастливо в маленьком городке на краю света.

*** 

Джейми возвращается вечером. Гари слышит, как он входит в дом и приближается к кухне неуверенными шагами. Гари заваривает кофе — делать всё равно больше нечего. В кухонных шкафах огромные запасы кофе. Возможно, весь они допить и не успеют. 

— Ты что, супермаркет ограбил? — не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Гари. Джейми смеётся и подставляет свою кружку. 

— Нет. Ну, что-то вроде того. 

Гари протягивает ему кофе:

— Где ты работаешь? 

— На водоочистительной станции, — отвечает Джейми. 

— Правда? 

— Уже полгода, да. Им нужны были люди, — пожимает плечами Джейми. — Там всё автоматизировано, так что это несложно: нажмёшь пару кнопок, и всё само делается.

— Больше года прошло с тех пор, как всё началось, — задумчиво говорит Гари. 

— Да уже почти два, — замечает Джейми и наливает себе ещё чашку. 

*** 

Их совместная жизнь входит в колею, далекую от нормальности. Гари противится этому слову. С эпидемией штука в том, что о ней слишком легко забываешь, если каждое утро ты всё просыпаешься, и просыпаешься, и просыпаешься. Это же происходит только с другими. Проживать каждый день как последний утомительно, и единственный выход — это просто продолжать жить. 

Он замечает несколько красных точек на шее, когда чистит зубы и отсутствующе разглядывает себя в зеркале. Может, это какая-нибудь аллергия или что-то похожее, но Гари даже не вспоминает о них, пока не видит снова. Ни хуже, ни лучше не становится — значит, об этом можно забыть. 

Джейми ходит на работу, а Гари остаётся дома, нервничая взаперти и сам не зная, почему до сих пор здесь торчит. Джейми не выгоняет его, но на вопрос, нужны ли ещё люди на его работе, отвечает, пожав плечами: «Вообще-то, нет». Так что Гари сидит дома и читает всё, что находит на полках — в основном, биографии и, что удивительно, пособия по гольфу, — а затем однажды натыкается на книжную лавку и притаскивает оттуда целую стопку книг в пыльных обложках, которых никто не касался годами. 

Почему он остаётся в Ливерпуле, Гари тоже не знает. Днём они с Джейми сосуществуют на параллельных орбитах. В сутках у них лишь один общий отрезок — между возвращением Джейми с работы и неминуемым сном, тогда они готовят ужин и говорят о прежней жизни. Уже почти и не странно говорить: «Помнишь красную карточку в две тысячи четвертом? Не было там никакой красной карточки», — пока Джейми криво нарезает овощи на разделочной доске. 

Заканчивается всегда одинаково: Джейми начинает спорить, спихивает резку овощей на Гари и, грея плиту, с жаром перечисляет все грехи «Манчестер Юнайтед». Гари скорей отпилит себе ногу, чем признается, что это и есть его цель, что очень сложно держать лицо, ведь от каррагеровского возмущения так и тянет улыбнуться, но, может, потому он и здесь. Чтобы слушать, как Джейми Каррагер говорит о футбольном клубе, которого больше нет, чтобы гасить волны скорби и ужаса, накатывающие всякий раз перед сном. 

 

Электричество начинает отключаться, и вода идет уже не каждый день. Они привыкают к этому. Хочется Гари того или нет, но это их норма жизни.

Ему отчего-то неприятно ложиться в постель. Зачастую он даже не успевает добраться до спальни, упрямо пытаясь не заснуть раньше Джейми. Зачастую последняя вещь, которую он видит, это нахмуренный лоб Джейми над обложкой книги.

***

— Как вышло, что ты всё ещё здесь? — спрашивает Гари однажды вечером.

Джейми, недоуменно поморгав, солит воду, которую они кипятят на походной плитке: 

— А куда я денусь?

— Почему ты не уехал на Бора-Бора или еще куда, чтобы жить каждый день, как последний? — заканчивая фразу, Гари изображает кавычки. 

— Все, кто мне важен, в Ливерпуле, — пожимает плечами Джейми. — Нет никакого смысла уезжать.  
Джейми какой-то вялый после ужина, не реагирует на привычные подколы Гари, а все попытки поговорить пресекает взглядами исподлобья или раздраженным ворчанием. 

— Да что с тобой такое? — наконец не выдерживает Гари, теперь тоже злой. Он ждёт ссоры: Джейми разорётся, и, может, швырнёт в него чем-нибудь, а потом унесётся наверх, и всё станет таким же не-нормальным, как и прежде. Но Джейми молчит, захлопывает книгу, которую читал, и откладывает её на пол. Он выглядит измотанным. 

— Что не так? — его голос кажется сейчас таким высоким и неестественным, Гари и самого это бесит. 

— Два года.

— Да? — переспрашивает Гари, не понимая. 

Джейми трёт кулаками глаза. В свете ночника его скулы ещё острее обычного, лицо видится исхудалым, глаза — запавшими. Гари задумывается, сколько он вообще спит каждую ночь.

— Никола. Миа. Джеймс. Ровно два года, — произносит Джейми. Гари не знает, чем его утешить. Лучше бы они и дальше притворялись, что всё в порядке, соблюдали ритуал обыденности, несмотря на то, что земля вот-вот уйдёт у них из-под ног. 

— Со временем моим девочкам стало страшно спать, — тихо говорит Гари. — Мне приходилось ложиться с Софией, когда её мучили кошмары. 

Джейми хмурится в ответ. Гари не может разгадать, о чём он думает. 

— Я читал ей ту сказку о… как там? Спящей красавице? — медленно продолжает он. — И она сказала: «Папа, я боюсь уснуть». 

Джейми разглядывает собственные ладони, лежащие на коленях. На полу чёткая тень от его профиля, и он сидит неподвижно, почти не моргая. 

— А я сказал: «Не бойся». Я сказал: «Иди в кровать, увидимся утром». 

Тишина между ними — словно невидимое чудовище. И оно уже запустило когти Гари в лёгкие. 

— На следующее утро ни одна из них не проснулась. Я вызвал скорую, я смотрел, как их увозят. А потом приехал сюда. 

Джейми не говорит ни слова, но сейчас он смотрит Гари в глаза — и это жуткий, понимающий взгляд. «Как ты до сих пор здесь живёшь», — хочет спросить Гари. Но это же очевидно. Больше некуда бежать. 

Джейми пытается откашляться. Он поднимается и спрашивает:

— Выпить хочешь? 

— Да, давай, — с благодарностью отвечает Гари. Ему кажется, он настолько устал, что никогда не больше сможет заснуть. 

***

Джейми возвращается с бутылкой виски, и они медленно приканчивают её, сначала под старые матчи, — Джейми уже достаточно оправился, чтоб поорать на телевизор, и Гари потешается над его красным от натуги лицом, — а потом электричество вырубается на ночь, Джейми приносит карты, и они играют при свете кемпингового фонаря. 

— Да ты жульничаешь! — Гари сам не может поверить в это.

— Чего? — невразумительно удивляется Джейми. Из его рукава выпадает карта, и Гари еще мгновенье пораженно смотрит на него, а потом складывается пополам и аж подвывает от хохота. 

— Не, ну даже не в руках было, — оправдывается Джейми, легонько пиная его в голень. 

Он пытается отобрать у Гари карты, но тот ловко уворачивается, смеётся, вытягивает руку над головой и отбивается другой от Джейми. Это не драка, а возня трёхлетних детей. Острые локти Джейми впиваются Гари в бока — он охает и с силой отпихивает Джейми плечом. Нога Джейми проскальзывает между его ног, а растопыренная пятерня неуклюже прижимается к его груди. 

Гари перестаёт бороться и замирает. Джейми дёргается. Гари смотрит на него снизу вверх, почти трезвея от удивления. В его бедро упирается почти твёрдый член Джейми. Гари сглатывает, и пересохшее вмиг горло сжимает спазмом. Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь, перевести неловкость в шутку, а Джейми мог бы отсесть на свой край дивана, и они могли бы доиграть партию или, может, обменяться парочкой футбольных баек, и бороться со сном столько, сколько получится — или он мог бы… Он мог…

Гари подаётся вперёд и кладёт ладонь на ширинку Джейми, смотря на него в упор, будто они играют в гляделки. Он не столько видит, сколько чувствует по легкому дуновению ветра, как резко Джейми втягивает воздух. Отодвинувшись, Джейми садится на пятки и расстёгивает ремень. Гари привстаёт: он понятия не имеет, куда девать руки, поэтому просто смотрит на Джейми. Он боится отвести взгляд — точно они оба делают это на спор и ждут, кто первым сломается. Джейми стягивает c Гари футболку, и Гари разрешает ему, вздрагивая и дыша прерывисто от прикосновений холодных рук.

Джейми дотрагивается до его члена, сжимает его в ладони, но продолжает при этом смотреть прямо в глаза. Гари напрягается, закусывает губу, их члены скользят друг по другу, и Джейми стонет, упираясь лбом Гари в плечо. Это словно рушит какие-то чары, и теперь всё ускоряется, и рука Джейми, зажатая их телами, мечется в сумасшедшем ритме. 

Джейми не поднимает голову, даже когда Гари впивается зубами в его плечо, чтобы заставить себя молчать. Всё равно не вышло бы ничего связного. Мир вокруг расплывается и блёкнет, и лишь потом неохотно возвращает свои привычные очертания. Джейми кончает, и его стон, даже наполовину заглушённый подушкой под шеей Гари, всё равно звучит слишком жалобно. Они лежат не шевелясь, и глаза Гари по-прежнему закрыты — так безопаснее сейчас, когда сердце бьётся слишком часто, а тепло Карры укутывает его, словно одеяло, — а потом Джейми встаёт. Он подбирает свои вещи и выходит из гостиной, оставляя Гари в круге тусклого света фонарей. Когда он один, становится ещё темнее.

Гари несколько в ступоре, зато он почти не боится — чего именно, он не знает. Просто в груди появляется эта уверенность, поэтому он даже не заставляет себя встать с дивана и позволяет векам сомкнуться. 

***

Гари не осознаёт, что заснул, пока не просыпается следующим утром. Джейми бросает ему в лицо смятое в ком полотенце, хотя Гари уже лежит с открытыми глазами.

— Завтрак, — бесцеремонно заявляет Джейми. 

Они топчутся по кухне, тщательно избегая любых прикосновений, и, передавая тарелки из руки в руки, следят за тем, чтобы случайно не тронуть друг друга. На секунду Джейми неловко застывает в дверях, прежде чем уйти на работу, а Гари, полусонный и похмельный, ковыряет яичницу. 

***

Постепенно они возвращаются к привычному укладу, не обсуждая, что произошло той ночью. И тогда это происходит снова: приперев его к стене, Джейми запускает руку ему в штаны, а Гари нетерпеливо трётся об него бёдрами. 

Однажды ночью они трахаются в спальне Джейми, и после Гари поднимается, чтобы уйти к себе в комнату, дальше по коридору. Джейми не говорит ни слова — но на мгновение берёт его руку за запястье. В полутьме Гари не может разглядеть выражение его лица. Он остаётся в кровати, натягивает на себя одеяло вопреки неразборчивым протестам Джейми и отворачивается на бок. 

***

Как-то раз они оказываются на «Энфилде». Джейми ни о чём не предупреждает и всего-навсего зовёт его съездить в центр за продуктами. Гари понимает, где они, только когда из-за домов выглядывает угол стадиона, и недовольно восклицает: «Ну уж нет, Каррагер, я туда не сунусь». 

До неприличия весёлый Джейми кричит ему через плечо: «Ну же, давай!» 

Гари подумывает развернуть велосипед и уехать домой. Он не ступал ни на одно футбольное поле после «Олд Траффорда». В конце концов он лишь закатывает глаза и жмёт на педали сильнее, чтобы угнаться за Джейми.

***

Вид «Энфилда» вызывает противоречивые чувства. Гари казалось, его обрадует ветшающий стадион: главная трибуна совсем рассыпалась, а на знаменитый «Коп» обвалилась крыша. Но нет, не радует. Впрочем, и не особенно расстраивает, хотя от мысли, что «Олд Траффорд» постигла та же участь, щемит сердце — в «Театре Мечты» остались лишь тени. 

Джейми не оглядывается по сторонам, только прислоняет велосипед к стене и насвистывает что-то себе под нос, минуя ограду. Гари гадает, как часто он приходит сюда. 

Они стоят у ворот напротив «Копа», разглядывая руины вокруг. Джейми пинает комья пересохшего газона, и его рот кривится в невеселой усмешке. Это несправедливо: в церковь же ещё ходят. Гари видел несколько разрушенных церквей, но их можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки.  
Он вспоминает, как праздновал тот поздний гол, как кричал на хозяйскую трибуну, как гордился гербом на груди, единством с «Юнайтед», правом утереть этим нос любому фанату «Ливерпуля». Мир казался таким простым и понятным. Сложно поверить, что такие вещи вообще существовали, когда живёшь в нынешнем мире. 

— И ради чего же это всё? — с притворным глубокомыслием спрашивает Джейми и постукивает костяшками пальцев по штанге.

— Ты про футбол? — уточняет Гари. 

— Ну да, — кивает Джейми, скользя глазами по трибунам. — И не только. Вообще… всё, что было раньше. 

Гари задумывается. 

— Мне кажется… Знаешь, всё, что было тогда, всё, что мы делали и чувствовали, — это же не как краска, которая с этих ворот облупилась. Это как металл. То, из чего ворота и состоят. И даже если отскрести всё, что на поверхности, самое важное-то здесь. Оно всегда здесь будет. 

Джейми смотрит на него со странным выражением, это немного смущает. 

— Что? 

Так и не ответив, он пожимает плечами и отворачивается. 

 

Кто-то повязал шарф на ограду «Энфилда». Когда они выходят, Джейми тянется погладить его, и истлевшая красная шерсть распадается от одного прикосновения. Гари ещё удаётся различить цифру «8», вышитую жёлтым. 

— А где Стиви? — спрашивает он, хотя уже, кажется, знает ответ. 

Джейми суёт руки в карманы и отворачивается. 

— Не знаю. 

— В больнице? — недоумевает Гари.

— Может быть. Он перестал отвечать на телефон, но мне никто ничего не сообщил. Думал, может, хотя бы Алекс позвонит.

Гари не озвучивает, что могло произойти, и тем не менее.

 

После они добираются до центра города и сворачивают к Альберт-Докам. 

— Красота, а? — бодро замечает Джейми. Зыбкая гладь реки сверкает, солнце отражается в каждой крохотной волне.

— Ага, — соглашается Гари. — Ливерпуль вообще приятный город. И никто не пытается плюнуть мне в лицо. 

Джейми, посмеиваясь, облокачивается на парапет. Ветер треплет его волосы, и он поднимает воротник куртки, втягивает голову в плечи, по-птичьи нахохлившись. На минуту всё так хорошо, а потом Гари осознаёт, что же не даёт ему покоя. Тишина. Ни звука вокруг, только волны, бьющиеся о бетон причала. Ни лодок, ни людей, ни шума машин на заднем плане. Застывший мир, в котором есть только они и река. 

— Как думаешь, что будет дальше? — нарушает молчание Джейми.

Гари высматривает, где же там, за поворотом русла, устье Мерси.

— Думаю, они проснутся, — отвечает он. — Однажды они все проснутся.

Джейми молчит, но его выдох повисает облачком пара в морозном воздухе. Они стоят и смотрят, как река несёт свои воды в море. 

***

Позже, за ежедневным ритуалом бодрствования, пытаясь не отключиться до последнего, Джейми очень тихо произносит:

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но. Чуть тебя не поцеловал.

Гари почти спит, губы его не слушаются, и каждое слово даётся с трудом:

— Я знаю, — он шарит по кровати, вслепую находит руку Джейми и вяло пожимает его пальцы. — Рад, что ты не стал.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Джейми, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. — Я тоже рад. 

Гари улыбается в темноту, уже закрыв глаза. 

***

Этот сон повторяется снова и снова. Он на «Уэмбли», один, больше никого. Он знает, что должен что-то отыскать, поэтому бродит вверх-вниз по проходам, заглядывая под сиденья, ищет, но не находит. Он поднимает взгляд, и ряды сидений простираются куда-то ввысь, дальше, чем видно глазу — колонны, шеренги из блестящей красной пластмассы наслаиваются друг на друга в гипнотически-ровный узор, уходя за горизонт. Он начинает суетиться, каким-то образом понимая, что время на исходе, и нужно искать быстрее — и тогда он бежит, перепрыгивая через ряды, спотыкаясь о мусор, оставленный после матча… Он должен найти, должен, но под этим сиденьем пусто, и под тем тоже, но будет ещё…

Где-то очень далеко кто-то кричит. Нагромождение звуков вдруг рассыпается на слова, словно в белом шуме удаётся поймать радиосигнал. Он смотрит вверх и вновь оказывается в ловушке стадиона. Он нервничает, ведь до сих пор не нашёл то, что ищет, но голос продолжает звать его: 

— Гари. Гари. Гари, проснись. Ну же, давай. Давай, просыпайся. Слушай, я надену твою манковскую футболку. Хочешь это увидеть? Проснись. Давай уже. Боже, Невилл, очнись. 

Его бьют по щекам чем-то холодным. Гари открывает глаза. Расплывчатое красное пятно становится лицом Джейми, и в его взгляде столько облегчения, что Гари просыпается окончательно.

— Каррагер, чёрт бы тебя побрал, — хрипит он. — Почти жалею, что не сплю. 

Расхохотавшись, Джейми шлёпает его по животу. Гари слабо вторит ему, сворачиваясь калачиком, и якобы не слышит, что смех у них обоих выходит слегка истерическим. Джейми резко перестаёт смеяться и вздыхает. Он складывает руки на груди у Гари, потом опускает на них голову — и Гари обнимает его. Как-то само собой получается. 

— Всё в порядке, — шепчет он, и Джейми что-то мычит в ответ, но не двигается с места. Их дыхание постепенно выравнивается, а Гари всё гладит и гладит его по плечам. 

***

— Ты спал тринадцать часов, — говорит Джейми, протягивая ему чашку кофе.

Гари дует, чтоб быстрей остыло, и корчит гримасу после первого глотка.

— Правда?

— Я думал, это уже насовсем, — Джейми отворачивается, чтобы протереть столешницу. На ней и так ни пятнышка. 

Гари не знает, что ещё сказать, поэтому ставит чашку на стол и осторожно кладёт ладонь Джейми на плечо. 

Джейми напрягается, и Гари опомниться не успевает, как вдруг бац, и они уже лицом к лицу, а в спину давит неработающий холодильник. Чашка летит со стола, обжигающий кофе расплёскивается, Гари, выругавшись, инстинктивно вцепляется в руку Джейми, они неловко сталкиваются лбами, носами, и Джейми держит его за талию с непривычной робостью.

— Я всё ещё здесь, — напоминает Гари, хотя в этом нет нужды.

— Знаю, — ворчит Джейми. Его ладони проскальзывают под свитер, под футболку, и Гари вздрагивает. — Подожди, что это? — спрашивает он, внезапно изменившись в голосе, приподнимает голову Гари за подбородок и зорко осматривает его шею.

— Что? — Гари пытается отпихнуть его.

— Давно у тебя эта сыпь? 

От его голоса мороз по коже.

— Давно, уже несколько недель. Как только сюда приехал. А что?

— Это симптом, — Джейми демонстрирует собственную шею. Гари видит эти красные точки на коже, похожие на булавочные уколы, и цепенеет. — Заметил этим утром. 

***

Они сидят на диване так близко, что касаются друг друга коленями. Телевизор в кои-то веки работает. У ведущего измождённый вид, его даже как будто знобит. Новостей нет. Лекарства нет. Остаются надежды на создание вакцины, но предварительные результаты пока не выявили эффекта. Всем полагается знать симптомы заболевания: красная сыпь на шее и за ушами, приступы усталости, боль в суставах. 

Джейми фыркает:

— Половина из того, что говорят, — полная хрень. Всё с моими суставами в порядке. 

— Может, оно мутирует. Может, так они поймут, как это лечить, — возражает Гари, посматривая на него. Джейми как Джейми, совершенно обычный: хмурый лоб, наморщенный нос, локти опираются на колени. На свитере, у подола, две дыры. 

— Эй, Джейми…

— Да чёрт возьми, никто меня больше так не зовёт, Гари, мы же уже не в студии «Ская»...

Гари придвигается вплотную и целует его. 

***

— Твою мать, я так и знал, что ты это сделаешь. 

— Заткнись, чёрт возьми. Просто заткнись. 

— Ну нет, признайся, ты всегда мечтал об этом, с того самого матча, когда ты вопил мне что-то прямо в лицо, а я приказывал тебе успокоиться. 

— Да у нас же _секс был_ , идиот. 

Джейми наклоняется с заговорщической ухмылкой:

— Да ладно?

Гари пытается ответить свирепым взглядом, но, захохотав, откидывается на спинку дивана. 

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он, чувствуя невероятное облегчение безо всякой причины. На дворе конец света, а он трахается с Джейми Каррагером. От этой мысли его снова накрывает, и он смеётся так сильно, что живот начинает болеть. 

А вот Джейми сидит рядом и почти не улыбается. Дождавшись, пока Гари успокоится, он притягивает его к себе, тёплыми пальцами поглаживая загривок и давно не стриженые волосы.  
Джейми целует его, грубо, мокро — и он мог бы не засыпать пока… он мог… 

 

Когда следующим утром он открывает глаза, то встречается взглядом с Джейми, и у того такое лицо, что Гари сразу тянется к нему, чтобы успокоить — кто знает, его или себя. 

Снаружи слишком тихо, и пора бы перестать обращать на это внимание, но он не может. Кто-то сказал однажды, что тишина рождается, когда внутренний мир заглушает внешний, но полное отсутствие звуков на Земле невозможно. Впрочем, тот, кто это сказал, уже наверняка спит. 

Тишина между ними такая ощутимая, словно сделана из стекла — Гари кажется, от одного неверного движения она разобьётся вдребезги и засыплет их осколками. 

В сизом предрассветном сумраке Джейми сам на себя не похож. Гари не может рассмотреть его как следует даже с широко открытыми глазами, и слава богу. 

Ничего другого не остаётся, так что он свешивается с кровати и шарит в ящике ночного столика, пока не находит то, что искал. Карра смотрит на него безотрывно, пока он растягивает себя двумя пальцами, стиснув зубы — смазка холодная, и всё так странно, почти неправильно. Когда он наконец опускается на Джейми, мучительно медленно, держась за изголовье кровати, Джейми свистяще выдыхает Гари в шею — какое-то ругательство, наверное, ну не его же имя, в конце концов. Джейми входит в него глубже, и Гари кусает его за плечо и задушенно смеётся. 

— Уймись, — просит он. Их тела так близко, кожа к коже, и Гари понимает, что даже для утренней прохлады они оба слишком горячие. Он пытается сделать всё сам, движется наудачу, но Джейми, рыкнув, переворачивает его на спину, удерживая за ноги под коленями. 

Теперь удобнее, пусть с каждым толчком он и стукается затылком об стену, и его снова разбирает смех — что за абсурд. Он впечатывает ладонь в спину Джейми и давит с силой, давая понять, что готов выдержать это хоть целую вечность, но он знает — всё закончится, и очень скоро. 

Ни с того ни с сего Джейми останавливается, опускает голову низко, и из его груди вырывается нечто, похожее на всхлип. Гари больше не хочет смеяться. Он хочет, чтобы всё исправилось, хочет одеться и уехать домой прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он тихо произносит:

— Не тормози, придурок, — и тянет Джейми за локоть.

Это срабатывает. Джейми раздраженно вздыхает, — при желании можно расслышать смешок, — зато продолжает двигаться. 

— _Гари_ , — зовёт он — всё-таки и в прошлый раз это было имя, — берёт его член в кулак и помогает кончить. Гари прикусывает щёку, его правая пятка врезается Джейми в спину, а комната плывёт цветными пятнами. Джейми хватает не намного дольше. После он откатывается на свою половину кровати, и там, где только что было его тепло, кожу Гари покалывает от холода. 

Джейми лениво гладит его по колену и ведёт ладонью вверх, к рёбрам. Гари вспоминает, что должен быть напуган, но нет, он просто устал. А ещё что-то болит в груди — уже даже не болит, а ноет, словно синяк недельной давности. 

Разве он до сих пор не смирился? Не принял свою судьбу? Ничего уже не поделаешь. Они лежат поодаль, но Джейми нащупывает его руку, находит её и не отпускает. 

***

— Может, это вовсе не симптом, — предполагает Гари.

— Симптом. 

— Ничего не доказано.

— У Николы было то же самое. Потом у Мии. А потом и у Джеймса, — говорит Джейми, глядя в сторону.  
— Ни один врач не сказал, что это явный симптом, — упорствует Гари. — А как ты объяснишь мой случай? У меня оно уже пару недель есть. 

Джейми качает головой.

— Не знаю. Но, по ходу, наши шансы проснуться с каждым днём всё ниже, — смеётся он, однако смех получается не едким, а глухим.

— Ничего не доказано, — повторяет Гари, и больше они об этом не говорят. 

***

Джейми перестаёт ходить на работу. Утром, пока работает связь, он звонит в больницу, чтобы сообщить об их состоянии. Им поставят сигнализацию, и если однажды утром Джейми её не выключит, за ними приедут. 

— Может, ты хочешь вернуться в Манчестер? — спрашивает он с трубкой у уха.

— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Гари с зубной щёткой во рту. Джейми смотрит на него, а потом молча кивает. 

Следующие два дня тянутся медленней обычного, словно сквозь густой сироп. Странно, когда по утрам Джейми дома. Они никуда особо не ходят, разве что в пределах квартала. Как-то Гари застаёт его чеканящим мяч на кухне.

— Каррагер! — кричит он из гостиной. Тот оборачивается, и мяч, отскочив от стола, врезается в стопку тарелок. Гари смеётся, а Джейми ругается. 

— Ну же, пасуй, — поднимается с дивана Гари. Джейми подаёт мяч через дверной проём, и Гари принимает его на внутреннюю сторону стопы. Он пробует все старые приёмы, удивляясь, как мяч всё ещё слушается его спустя столько времени, пока тот не сбегает от него под кофейный столик. 

Прислонившись к косяку, Джейми самодовольно ухмыляется, пока Гари, сидя на полу, пытается достать мяч ногой.

— Чего? — спрашивает он. 

— Да ничего, — отвечает Джейми с широкой улыбкой. — Ничего. Пасту на ужин? 

 

— Что ты будешь делать, если я не проснусь? — спрашивает Джейми той ночью, когда они лежат рядом, полностью одетые. 

Гари задумывается ненадолго:

— Вернусь в Манчестер. 

Джейми фыркает. Они лежат плечом к плечу, молча. 

— Езжал бы в Австралию. 

Гари поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, пусть в темноте видно лишь смазанный силуэт. 

— А что, если я не проснусь? 

Джейми не отвечает.

— Тогда ты езжай, — произносит Гари.

В доме тихо, и на улицах — тоже. 

 

— Эй, — Гари внезапно толкает Джейми локтём в бок. Светает. Снаружи за занавесками рассеиваются лиловые сумерки. — Эй, Каррагер. Не спать. 

— Отвали, Невилл, — ворчит Джейми.

— Я серьёзно. Давай. Ещё чуть-чуть. 

Джейми вздыхает, но теперь его голос звучит чуть бодрее: 

— Ну и что будем делать?

— Дождёмся восхода, ладно? — отвечает Гари и скупо улыбается, не видя, но зная, что Джейми закатывает глаза. 

Они выбираются из кровати и наощупь поднимаются в мансарду: там самые большие окна и отличный вид — где-то вдалеке даже можно разглядеть блеск Мерси. Джейми приваливается к подоконнику, с трудом держась на ногах и едва разлепив глаза. Гари устраивается рядом, спиной к нежным лучам зари, готовой вот-вот вырваться из-за горизонта, и наблюдает, как тени медленно ползут по стене напротив. Странно, он так устал, как будто уже вечер. В его состоянии что рассвет, что закат — уже и не отличишь. 

— Солнце встаёт, — невнятно шепчет Джейми, почти закрыв глаза.

— Эй, — мягко тормошит его за плечо Гари. — Расскажи мне об «Энфилде» перед матчем.  
Джейми смеётся: 

— Чёрт, тебя бы сейчас записывать. 

— Ну да, ну да, — соглашается Гари. — Давай, рассказывай. Я всё равно и двух слов не пойму, что ты несёшь, но только не засыпай. 

— «Энфилд» перед матчем. Толпа поёт «You'll Never Walk Alone», — начинает Джейми, и дремота превращает его акцент в лёгкую картавость. — На хрен фонограмму. Толпа поёт, потому что мы играем с «Манчестер Юнайтед», так? А мы же ненавидим манков, да. Они поют про Стиви, и весь «Коп» в баннерах…

Он говорит всё тише, а потом замолкает, но Гари его почти и не слушает: мысленно он уже с другой командой в красном, на другом стадионе, в другом времени. На «Олд Траффорде», рядом Бекс, у него светлые, слишком длинные волосы, зализанные гелем. Не терпится выйти на поле. Скоулзи, Райан и Фил тоже здесь, переминаются с ноги на ногу. На трибунах ни просвета от красных футболок. И все поют. В хор голосов вплетается одинокий гудок сирены. Качнувшись навстречу, Гари обнимает Джейми и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо. Он чувствует солнце на своих веках. Мир становится красным и беззвучным.

Солнце встаёт над Мерсисайдом, и Гари засыпает.


End file.
